


baby, pull me closer

by Catnipandspice, orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Canon Jewish Character, Characters about 17 years old, Don't Judge Me, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Character, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Sex, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slash, Smut, Switching, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipandspice/pseuds/Catnipandspice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marc wants Nathaniel. Nathaniel wants Marc.They’re ready to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	baby, pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't really fit what I usually write, but my friends insisted I post this anyway, so here I go-

* * *

It’s taken them a while to get to this point, a slow build of glances and touches and adoration, of sneaking off to make out in closets and cuddling during sleepovers.

“I want you,” Marc says, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his. Even with a beet-red face, he keeps eye contact to show his sincerity, his conviction, using all his courage to do so.

“I want you, too,” Nathaniel rasps, blue eyes meeting green, just as red in the face as his boyfriend.

Not only are Marc’s mothers out of town, Marc himself was given a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube “to stay safe”, because his mothers believe in safe sex and transparency.

So Marc brings Nathaniel up to his bedroom, the two buzzing with barely-restrained energy, knowing they were doing more than just studying and working on their comic.

Marc wants Nathaniel. Nathaniel wants Marc.

They’re ready to take the next step in their relationship.

* * *

They take it slow.

“I-I’m not ready to…Y’know. A-all the way…?” Marc mutters, embarrassed, even as he pins Nathaniel to the bed and his erection presses insistently against his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, same,” Nathaniel says, looking less nervous at the admission. “Could we just… J-Just see what feels right…?”

“Okay,” Marc nods, sitting down fully on the redhead’s lap, grazing his teeth down the other’s pale neck. His boyfriend squirms under him, gasping, heartbeat erratic against his pulse point.

They detach long enough to shuck their underwear, and then Nathaniel’s the one pinning Marc, pressing him down into his own mattress.

The sound of a cap clicking pierces the air, as the redhead slathers his hand generously with lube. “B-Better safe than sorry,” he mutters, rubbing his digits against his palm to warm up the liquid. Then he’s taking both their lengths in hand, his circumcised cock flush against Marc’s longer one.

Marc gasps, heels digging into the mattress as he ruts up against his boyfriend. Nathaniel groans as their cocks rub together in his grip, panting as he leans down to lock lips.

They do that for a while, tongues exploring the other’s mouth as they rut against one another, the slick slide of their skin and their throbbing lengths causing fire to burn in their blood and in their lower bellies.

“A-Amazing. Incredible. F _-fuck_ , you feel so good,” Nathaniel breathes against Marc’s mouth, causing him to whine. The redhead pulls back, watching Marc intently, pupils blown wide and nearly drowning out his sea-blue eyes. “Y-You’re so good, Marc. Just—fuck. Y-You look gorgeous, pinned under me.”

Marc moans, loud and long, the words of praise shooting straight to his dick. His hips spasm, and he feels pre-cum dribble out and mix with the sweat and lube. He digs his fingers into Nathaniel’s red hair, who gasps at the motion.

“Fuck. Perfect. You’re perfect. I-I’m so lucky,” his boyfriend praises, and Marc finds his fingers scrabbling down the other’s neck and freckled shoulders, blunt nails digging into the soft meat there.

“ _Nath_ ,” Marc whines, feeling hot all over. Somehow, his face burns with embarrassment, even while sporting a throbbing erection. He never knew that could happen. He’s learning a _lot_ , right now.

“Amazing. Gorgeous. S-so fucking perfect,” the redhead rambles, the steady rhythm of his hips stuttering as Marc rakes his nails down his back. “ _Fuck_.”

Marc bucks his hips up harder, a loud, keening whine all the warning he gives before he’s cumming then and there. His cum streaks against his stomach in hot rivulets, and he just about sees stars.

Through his panting whines, he hears his boyfriend give a strangled curse. Nathaniel fucks himself quickly against Marc’s dick—still oozing drops of cum—fist tightening around their lengths.

Marc’s feeling blissed out when locks eyes with his boyfriend, green meeting blue. And then Nathaniel’s cumming too, with a half-gasped shout, painting Marc’s stomach with his own cum.

“Marc—Fuck— _shit_ —love you,” his boyfriend gasps, rutting his hips for a few more thrusts, fucking the last drops of cum out. Then the redhead lets go of their cocks, shifting on his knees and shakily collapsing next to him, panting breaths ghosting across Marc’s throat.

The two pant as they lay there together, for a solid minute, just basking in the hazy pleasure. Their sweat cools slightly against their heated skin, as does their mingled cum painted across Marc’s torso.

* * *

It takes them a bit to get their breaths back, but when they do, Marc’s the first to speak.

“Th-that was…” he trails off, brain full of cotton, unable to grasp the words. For once, the writer just can’t think of any.

“Y…Yeah,” Nathaniel agrees, snuggling into the crook where Marc’s neck meets his shoulder. “It was…good.”

“Yeah. _Really_ good,” Marc agrees, idly rubbing a hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. Said boyfriend cuddles in closer to his side, like the complete cuddle-bug he is. “C-Considering we were just…winging it? I-It was really nice.”

The redhead hums in agreement. “Yeah…P-Pretty good, as first times go…”

“E-Even without, um. Without…” Marc trails off, cringing a little as he asks, “Without penetration?”

Nathaniel giggles against his shoulder. “Y-You make that sound so…so weirdly clinical.”

Marc sputters, flustered. “W-Well what _else_ am I s-supposed to say?! What—you w-want me to say anal? Is that it?”

The redhead merely giggles louder, giggles turning into full-blown laughter. Marc can’t help but sigh, waiting for his boyfriend’s mirth to pass, feeling fondly exasperated as he does so.

“W-Well I mean…It sounds less awkward if you say a-anal,” Nathaniel says, face pink and stuttering over the word, like a total hypocrite.

“Fine. Anal,” Marc deadpans, getting another bark of laughter. “L-Listen, I don’t…I don’t think w-we’re ready for… _that_ , specifically.”

“Y-Yeah, no, I…I’m not either,” the other promises, shifting his torso away so he could look up at Marc properly. He smiles sheepishly and shrugs. “I-I think this felt fucking amazing, so…”

“If it’s not broke…” Marc nods, smiling back as he rubs his boyfriend’s back.

“Don’t fix it,” the redhead ends the quote, throwing a leg over Marc’s, with a wide grin.

* * *

Marc’s fine with leaving things as they are—after all, he’s feeling quite accomplished. Maybe they can just bask and cuddle a bit. Probably would have to wash the spunk off himself first, but yeah.

Except Nathaniel never knows when to leave things well enough alone.

As the redhead lays there with him, he idly swirls his pointer finger through the still-wet mess on Marc’s stomach. Marc shivers at the sensation, goosebumps rising on his skin and his stomach clenching.

And then Nathaniel brings his finger up to his mouth, slowly lapping up their mingled cum while locking eyes with Marc through his lashes, like a complete vixen. Marc feels his cock twitch at the sight, as well as Nathaniel’s own cock hardening against his hip.

“Not too bad…” Nathaniel purrs with a crooked grin, as if he was a critic reviewing a restaurant’s top dish. “D’ya want a taste…?”

The words and the way Nathaniel’s looking at him—all coyness and intent heat—alights something in him.

Marc brings their mouths together in a kiss, a heated thing that has Marc sucking on Nathaniel’s tongue. He maneuvers himself so he’s straddling his boyfriend, the other’s leg thrown over his hip, their semi-hard erections butting against each other.

“Don’t just want a taste,” he says, grinning down at his very pleased-looking boyfriend, who’s bitten-red lips were stretched wide and who’s hair was spread across his pillow like a living flame. “I want the whole meal.”

“Then be glad I’m such a snack, then,” Nathaniel jokes, moaning into Marc’s mouth as they kiss again, his tongue all but fucking into the other’s mouth. When they part, Nathaniel is panting and dazed, but smiling.

Marc’s quick to start sucking bruises on the other’s pale neck and thumbing at the tip of the redhead’s cock, causing Nathaniel to whine and fist at the sheets.

“I-I guess it’s time for a round t-two,” the redhead stutters out, looking as pleased as punch at the proceedings.

“I guess it is,” Marc hums, leaning back. Straddling his boyfriend’s waist, he uncaps the lube to spread on his hand. He feels himself grin as he notes, “I’d thought we were only trying for our f-first time, but it seems like we’re going for our second…”

“W-Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind a third or fourth, either,” Nathaniel says, quick and eager and breathless. He wheezes when Marc takes his cock in hand, slowly and thoroughly slathering the circumcised cock with lube.

“We’ll see,” Marc says, a bit playful. The way Nathaniel’s staring up at him in utter rapture is doing a good number on his confidence, that’s for sure.

“C-Can’t wait,” Nathaniel says, giggling when Marc pecks his lips. “Wh-What’re you—”

“I-I can’t wait either,” Marc admits, the brutally honest words tumbling out of his mouth, unable to stop them. “Can’t wait to m-make love to you u-until I lose count.”

Nathaniel stares back at him, blue eyes wide and bright, red-bitten lips parted slightly. “O-Oh…”

Marc ducks his head, embarrassed, stopping his ministrations. “T-too much, I-I know—”

He feels a hand on his chin, warm and gentle, before his face is tilted up.

Nathaniel smiles back at him, so soft and fond and completely lovestruck, it makes Marc’s heart flutter and skip a beat.

“Y-Yeesh…You’re really t-trying to be _this_ sweet, when your h-hand’s on my dick, huh?”

Marc laughs, a bit sheepish, as he realizes the validity of the other’s words. “U-Uh…well…”

“S’fine,” the redhead says, pecking him on the lips. “I…I’m thinking the same th-thing, really.”

“Oh.”

“Y-Yeah…Totally not helping set the s-sexy mood…”

Marc surges in with a messy, open-mouthed kiss. He feels so utterly enamored and relieved and grateful—for having a boyfriend so kind and understanding and loving as Nathaniel—he can’t help but try and show his gratitude.

When he pulls away after kissing his boyfriend senseless, Nathaniel is left dazed and panting, cheeks rosy-pink and mouth agape.

“Y-Your love is s-sexy enough,” Marc says, smiling at the confused look on the other’s face. “Love and consent are my k-kinks.”

“Uh…Sh-shouldn’t that be… _everyone’s_ kinks?” Nathaniel asks weakly, squeaking when Marc slowly swirls his thumb around the tip of his cock. After a few pumps, the redhead’s half-hard erection’s back at full mast.

“You’d be surprised,” Marc tells him seriously, feeling the edge of his lips tilt up. “B-But that’s a talk for another day, I think. D-Don’t wanna get _too_ fancy right now…”

“R-right,” Nathaniel says breathlessly, one hand grasping at the meat of Marc’s thigh. “Right we can…D-Do, um. Things. Later.”

“O-only if you want,” Marc promises, pouring lube straight on his own hardening member, quick to pump it to coat himself properly. “F-For now, fucking myself against your cock sh-should be enough.”

The redhead whines, high and wild, as Marc lines up their cocks in his hand and starts to pump them both. “Yes! Fuck fuck _fuck_ —Marc…!”

* * *

Marc ends up having to keep his lips locked with Nathaniel’s to keep the noise down, their moans mingling as they rutted and came, again and again.

They end up having a very nice first time. And second. And third and fourth, to boot.

Marc’s very much looking forwards to however many more times they have in the future, and he knows Nathaniel is as well.

* * *


End file.
